


Nightmares

by fayhollyoake25 (orphan_account)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: Callie has been having many nightmares for the last week. Mariana founds.out and promises Callie that she won't say anything to her Moms, one dayhowever Mariana tells Stef and Lena, this is a story about trust andforgiveness
Kudos: 6





	1. Waking Moms Up

As Callie tossed and turned in her bed, all Mariana could do was watch, it was after 2. 00 am the 4th one this week but she had promised Callie that she wouldn't say anything to her Moms and Mariana just like Callie hated breaking promises; she hated keeping this from her moms she was scared and worried, Callie would just toss and turn and constantly scream at random moments I could never understand what she was talking about it never made sense, Getting up Mariana made her way to her moms room she no longer wanted to carry this secret

It was getting worrying, and she wanted to help Callie, even if Callie would probably never talk to her again she could live with it Heading towards her Mamma's room she paused before looking back at Callie and noticed no change and made the hard decision of waking up her moms, Mom, Mama Mariana called shaking Lena's arm before she finally waked, "Yes miss thing, what's wrong" Lena asked concern showing on her face "Its Callie she having a nightmare again" "What do you mean again miss thing" Mariana didn't know what to say so she just said everything in one deep breath just to get it out of her system and not make her feel so guilty reminding herself that she was doing this for Callie's sake. "Mariana" "em Callie been tossing and turning for the last couple of nights now she keeps repeating the same thing repeatedly but i don't know what, she usually wakes up sweating and breathing rapidly she told me she was fine and not to worry herself and promised that I wouldn't tell you guys she said she didn't need an excuse to make you guys not went her, I didn't know what to do, but now she won't wake up its like she's trapped and I'm worried" Mariana finally said taking a deep breath glad that everything was out in the open.

"Mariana I know why you promised Callie but you should've told us straight away we could've helped, hell we going to help we went the best for our babies" Lena replied "Miss thing I know you was just doing what you thought was right for Callie and your not in any trouble and neither is she but next time i went you to come straight to us even if Callie says no, Understand," Stef said "Yes mom's, what about Callie she starting to scare me she usually wakes up by now but" Mariana cried "You miss thing I went you to stay in here for now, me and mama will go check on her everything is going to be okay I promise," Stef replied


	2. Callie's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moms rush into Callie room

Stef and Lena quietly went into Callie bedroom which was left open by Mariana,  
they could see their daughter was struggling, she was kicking about in her  
sleep and fighting whoever was there, Stef and Lena didn’t know what to do,  
their concern clearly showing in each other eyes, Stef approached Callie very  
cautiously and tried waking her daughter up, she called her name several times  
and even shook her, but she was deep inside her nightmare that everything they  
seemed to do did nothing, Callie was tossing and turning and screaming in her  
sleep, Lena was trying to sooth her with calming words repeating that they were  
both there and not going anywhere that they would never leave her and that she  
was safe, nothing seemed to be getting through to their daughter they was at  
loss what to do.

About 25 minutes had passed, but it seemed like forever when Callie wakes up in  
terror her hair sticking to her face and her clothing sticking tightly to her  
body dripping in sweat, her heart was beating rapidly and her eyes were darting  
around the room when she locked eyes on Stef and Lena but no Mariana and then  
realized what had happened “ I’m going to kill her she promised to keep her  
mouth shut I didn’t want anybody else to worry” she murmured but Stef had  
already heard.   
“It’s okay your self now, Lena continued to whisper to her daughter locking  
eyes with Stef as she continued, do you want to talk about it Callie Bear.

Callie was at lost she didn’t go Stef or Lena to found as they were warriors,  
she rather everybody just forgets about the night and leaves her be, her  
emotions was all over the place she didn’t know what she was feeling and she  
certainly didn’t want to talk about it.

Getting up she made her way to the bedroom locking it behind her she knew she  
couldn’t stay in there forever they was going to make her talk to them, all  
this family did was talk like by talking it would solve everybody problems but  
she wasn’t ready yet she hardly knew them she was always the strong one and  
that’s how she decided to keep it, not let anybody in, that’s how it been her  
entire life and she wasn’t going to start now.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she looked ghostly, her skin was pale  
and her hair was clinging to her face, her lip was trembling and she couldn’t  
stop shaking, “what is wrong with me” she thought.

Stef and Lena was waiting outside the bathroom door waiting for Callie to  
appear, after what seemed like forever she finally emerged, she went over to  
her cupboard grabbed some sweats and changed and then got back into bed and  
faced the wall, she wasn’t being rude she just wasn’t in the mood for all the  
touchy feeling stuff.   
“Callie, we need to talk about this, Mariana told us this is frequent and we  
want to help you,” Lena said “We both want to help you and by doing so we need  
to know what’s wrong, you can always talk to us, we won’t go nowhere” Stef  
replied “Callie please we just want to know that you’re okay”

Callie was tired she didn’t want to have this talked and groaned, she faced  
Stef and Lena, can we talk about this tomorrow it’s late and I just want to be  
on my own for a little bit, I’m fine honestly I just don’t want to do this  
right now At that Stef and Lena looked at Callie and smiled, we will definitely  
talk about this tomorrow Callie Bear, Trust us when we say this you are safe,  
nobody can hurt you here, at saying this Stef and Lena left the room leaving  
the door open so they could see into the room.


	3. The Big Talk

Callie POV  
Stef and Lena have left me to be myself which I am grateful for I  
just want to be on my own without them hawking at me every second of the day  
with that pitiful look in their eyes, Mariana’s not here, I’m glad she probably  
sleeping in their room, I never went to see her again, I told her to not tell  
and she promised, she broke that promise how am I supposed to ever trust her  
again.

Stef and Lena have left me to be myself which I am grateful for I just want to  
be on my own without them hawking at me every second of the day with that  
pitiful look in their eyes, Mariana’s not here, I’m glad she probably sleeping  
in their room, I never went to see her again, I told her to not tell and she  
promised, she broke that promise how am i supposed to ever trust her again.

I’m just lying here staring at the ceiling, all these thoughts are running  
through my head, what am I supposed to do know, Stef and Lena know and they  
want to talk about it in the morning, I’m not ready to discuss it with no one,  
no one was supposed to find out, I’m fine that’s what I keep telling myself  
anyway, I know I’m not fine but I don’t want anyone to worry about me, I’m not  
used to people worrying about me or caring, it’s nice that they take the time  
out for me, but I’m afraid what they might say or do if they ever find out the  
true meaning of my nightmares, sometimes I am that scared to fall asleep I try  
and keep myself up indulging in coffee and load music but that only works for  
so long until my eyes can take it no more and I finally fall into a deep sleep  
where I am trapped, with all the reminders of what happened before I came to  
the Fosters.

My Nightmare It’s hard for me to talk about my nightmare without getting myself  
worked up but it’s about time I told my story to someone even if it’s just you  
guys reading, hopefully when I’m strong enough I be able to tell Stef and Lena  
without them getting mad, they probably won’t get mad but all these thoughts in  
my head tell me different, that they might not want me anymore they might send  
me to a group home or back to juvie, I never want to go back there, you  
probably think I’m silly with all these thoughts in my head, but I don’t know  
what to do anyway back to my nightmare.

It’s hard for me to talk about my nightmare without getting myself worked up  
but it’s about time I told my story to someone even if it’s just you guys  
reading, hopefully when I’m strong enough I be able to tell Stef and Lena  
without them getting mad, they probably won’t get mad but all these thoughts in  
my head tell me different, that they might not want me anymore they might send  
me to a group home or back to juvie, I never want to go back there, you  
probably think I’m silly with all these thoughts in my head, but I don’t know  
what to do anyway back to my nightmare.

It’s light, the sun is shining brightly through my window, the birds are  
whistling and it’s peaceful, I am happy nothing can take this feeling away from  
me, then everything goes black, clouds appear in the sky, and the sky rips open  
with the floods, thunder and lightning appear and there are loud footsteps  
slowly walking up the stairs and he’s shouting my name, his voice is creepy, he  
barges into my room and stands there with an evil grin on his face, the room is  
getting smaller and smaller and I start to feel small, his on top of me  
grabbing my wrist and trying to tug on my clothes i start to scream but no  
voice comes out, he just laughs at me repeating over and over again that none  
will hear me and that no one will save me and it’s what I deserve, he he he  
rapes me, he gets up and throws my clothes on top of me and leaves the room,  
before telling me if I ever tell anyway he will kill me, then I wake up I’m  
scared I can’t control my sobbing I really want to tell Lena she seems so  
forgiving and maybe she will forgive me, but Stef she seems scary especially  
when she in Cop mode, I don’t know what to tell her, I’m petrified

Callie POV

I get out of bed and start pacing my room, I don’t want to go back to sleep,  
it’s only 4 o clock there still 2 hours before I need to wake, but no way am I  
going back to sleep, I went to head downstairs but I know from experience that  
Stef is a light sleeper and probably hear me go downstairs and I’m not in the  
mood for her lecture right now, or in the morning I want them to forget what  
they saw and leave me be but I know that won’t happen, I grab my MP3 and start  
listening to some tracks passing backwards and forwards as I do I am totally  
oblivious the fact that my door is open.

Stef POV

She been pacing up and down her room now for a good hour, maybe we should stop  
her or talk to her, I am concerned about her, I know we said tomorrow but look  
at her she looks so lonely she doesn’t seem to notice her surroundings, it like  
she wrapped up in her own little world to not notice.

Lena POV

We are both really concern for her babes, but there’s no point in barging in  
and talking to her now who knows what she might do, we don’t know whats going  
on in that head of hers, but she knows we are here for her, we tell her every  
day, it might take some time but she will come to us eventually, we just have  
to give her space, who knows what that girl’s been through, but we are not  
going everywhere and she will soon realise that TBC


	4. Not a care in the world

Callie POV

The day is fast approaching, I don't went the night to end as i know what is  
fast approaching the talk, I still don't understand why they can't just leave me  
be, it was a nightmare, haven't they ever had nightmares before, all this family  
seems to do is talk, don't get me wrong i like living here i feel really safe  
and can be myself around these people without worrying about being beaten up  
for doing something wrong, but still i feel like im walking on eggshells that  
there waiting for an excuse to kick me out, is this going to be the final  
straw, what about if they found out what i have been concealing, will they  
still be there for me, i know they say there not leaving me and i can always  
come to them with anything, but it's hard to start letting people in, its took  
my such a long time to build these walls around myself, i can't just let them  
in.

I feel like I've been walking up and down this room for hours, my legs are  
starting to fail me, its only half 5, another hour and everyone will be up,  
rushing around getting ready for school, school the only place i can escape to  
not, why does Lena have to be the vice principal there's nowhere to escape to.

I can hear Brandon stirring, he's always the first one up, he likes to make sure  
he's showered, dressed and ready so he can leave ASAP to get to piano practise,  
then there Jesus, he not really a morning person always doing everything at the  
last minute, then there's Mariana, always late she has to make sure she looks  
perfect which is such a cliche it's only school not a model agency, talking  
about Mariana i am never going to forgive her, okay never a long time, but  
still she promised me.

Lena POV

I can hear everybody downstairs laughing and joking, i'm usually the first one  
up, making sure everybody is ready but i couldn't leave Callie like that,  
walking up and down the bedroom she must be exhausted, i went to keep her of  
school, she looks like she needs some much needed rest, but i know that wont go  
down she will end up getting angry and starting a unnecessary argument, but  
least i can watch her at school and just remind her that we are here for her if  
she ever needs to talk.

Talking about that we really need to talk about her nightmares, we need to get  
to the bottom of this, if we know what's bothering her maybe we can help, but  
Callie never been the one to open up about how's she feeling, she keeps  
everything bottled up.

I head to the Bathroom to get my self freshened up when i hear the front door  
shut, i take no notice it's probably just Brandon, he always leaves before  
everyone else, so i just continue getting ready for work.

Stef POV

Im really worried about Callie, I don't know what to do to help her at times she  
can be rather stubborn she reminds me a little of myself at that age, i don't  
have work until later tonight, ive already spoken to Lena about keeping Callie  
of school today, but she disagreed, saying it probably do more harm than good,  
she has a point, Callie can become very explosive if things don't go her way, me  
and Lena are going to talk to her in the breakfast nook, see if we can get to  
the bottom of her nightmares

Mariana POV

I'm really nervous of seeing Callie, i don't know why, what about if she never  
forgives me i was only trying to help, i didn't know what to do i couldn't wake  
her up this time, what about if i spoke to her, if she will listen.

I head downstairs to found everyone in the kitchen but no Callie, i'm glad i  
don't think i could cope with her giving me evil looks threw breakfast she  
porberly still upstairs but i didn't see her on my way downstairs, she probably  
still in the bathroom.

Stef and Lena head downstairs together grabbing a cup of coffee, they look  
around the table and notice Callie not there, there about to shout for Callie  
to come downstairs, when Brandon notices who there looking for and tells them  
she's already left she wanted to walk to school and start on her art project,  
they really wanted to talk to her this morning but knew it could probably wait  
until tonight, Lena could probably talk to her at lunch.

“Okay, ready you guys, everybody in the car you have 5 minutes, otherwise im  
leaving without you” Lena replied, all of them mumbled grabbed there stuff and  
headed to the car, Lena Kissed Stef goodbye and told her that she will call at  
Lunch and tell her what she knew

Callie POV

i know i shouldn't of left like that but seriously i wasn't in the mood to talk,  
i just wanted to be by myself and stroll across the beach and let the sand seep  
in between my toes, i must of been there for ages for the time had seemed to  
gotten away from me, next thing i know it was 11 i had missed two periods and  
if that wasn't enough Lena and Stef was sitting right in front of me, this day  
couldn't of get worse, it's not like i planned to miss two periods like i said  
the time had gotten away from me, but i doubt they would even believe me, i was  
about to get up when Stef grabbed my arm and told me to sit, in her stern  
voice, i wasn't looking forwards to this, so many thoughts was rushing thru my  
mind i couldn't concentrate on anything in particular.

Lena POV

The school day had gone pretty okay, noone in my office and paperwork was done,  
until i get an email from two teachers asking about Callie, she hadn't turned  
up for her two lesson, and they was wondering if she was sick, i didn't know  
what to say, i know she wouldn't defy us like this, not with me as the vice  
principle did she really think she could get away with not going to her lesson,  
I took a breather and phoned Stef to explain the situation, she said she will  
pick me up in 5 minutes and then we could start the search, we knew she wouldn't  
get very far, but again we really didn't know her that well.

Stef POV

Lena had phoned me to let me know Callie didn't turn up for school, i had so  
many emotions mainly anger and worry, but mainly worry i didn't know where she  
would go, i know she loved the beach so that's where we would look, i told Lena  
i pick her up in 5 and we can look together, i grabbed my phone and keys and  
headed out the door

Lena was already waiting for me in the car park with that worried look on her  
face, “ we will found her, i have a pretty good idea where she might be” i said  
to her giving her a bear hug.

Not soon after we was walking on the beach, Callie was laying down on the sand  
not a care in the world, she didn't even notice we was there until she get up  
that scared look in her eyes, she was in so much trouble and she knew it.

Callie POV

So here we are me stuck in the middle of these two, there's no point explaining  
they wouldn't even believe me anyway so i just sat there with the sand in  
between my toes listening to the sound of the ocean, it was so peaceful here i  
could stay here forever,

“ Care to explain what your doing here and not in lesson, did you really think  
we wouldn't found out, We very disappointed in you, we trusted you and this is  
how you repay us but skipping class”

I tried to open my mouth but no words would come out, my eyes was starting to  
water, and i felt that any minute now i was going to crack and everything would  
come spilling out, i tried to compose myself but it was no use tears starting  
to trickle down my face

“ Its okay, Callie, we not mad, were disappointed, are you going to tell us why  
you didn't go to lesson, or are you going to sit here all day” Lena said

I lost track of time was all that i could get out of my mouth

“ Is that all you have to say” Stef said i just nodded i don't know what else i  
could say, that was the truth, i did lose track of time

“Fine, your grounded for a week, no phone, no computer you go to school and you  
come straight home from school, you will spend break and lunch in my office  
understood, and you will spend all of today in my office, i will get the  
teachers to send me your work” Lena said in her vice principal voice

i felt like arguing but i wasn't in the mood, i was too exhausted to even care  
at this point so i just nodded, and got up with Lena and Stef holding onto me,  
seriously what did they think i was going to do run

“When we get home we are going to have a major talk about this, young lady,  
understand” Stef said

I just nodded my head and headed back to the school, there was only 4 hours  
left i didn't see the point there was nothing i could do about it.


	5. Everything Revealed

The Time to Talk

Callie POV

seriously this couldn't get any worse, being watched constantly by your mom/vice  
principal, kids coming and going and giving you a dirty look, this was  
humiliating to say the least, Lena had collected my work from every classroom  
and explained the situation to the teachers, i hated this, all eyes was on me, i  
hated being the centre of attention, i wouldn't mind its not like i did anything  
major bad, i missed two lesson, heck they weren't even important subjects, okay  
not an excuse but come on i lost track of time who hasn't done that before.

Im sitting here, bored out of my brains, its dead quiet and the only noise is  
coming from Lena keyboard, any harder on those keys she going to break them,  
i've got maths the most boring subject in the world, i wouldn't mind but who  
needs algebra, it's not even relevant, least there's only 5 minutes left, but  
still not the point, i have to spend an entire lunch break with Lena and thats  
not going to be fun at all, standing around watching the other students chill  
with the friends and be by themselves, it's totally unfair, and make matters  
worse i still have to go home and have the very awkward talk about the whole  
skipping class and my attitude and blar blar blar.

Everybody arrives home around 4, i had to wait for Lena to finish her stupid  
meeting and then finally we left, i didn't see why i couldn't just walk home with  
the rest of the kids, but silly really a 16 year old waiting for her foster mom  
to take her home. Stef already in the kitchen preparing dinner and the rest of  
the kids are in the bedrooms, i'm about to head upstairs when i get stopped and  
called into the kitchen, can this not just wait, i guess not there looking at me  
with that serious expression on there face, i know this talk was coming, but  
honesty i don't know where to begin.

“So, are you ready to tell us what's going on in that head of yours, or are we  
just going to stand here, as i have nowhere else to be” Stef said in her no  
nonsense voice, truthfully i never know why she uses it with me it doesn't faze  
me one bit, i was used to being yelled at on a daily basis.

Your not in trouble, well there's going to be consequences for leaving this  
morning, and skipping two classes, and having us both worried

i opened my mouth about to argue but the look on the faces i kept my mouth  
shut, i know it was now or never to tell them about everything thats be going  
on with my head lately but i don't know where to start

“You can tell us anything, we not here to judge, just to listen and help you  
through these tough times, if you let us” Lena said

**Flashback**

**_It’s light, the sun is shining brightly through my window, the birds are  
whistling and it’s peaceful, i am happy nothing can take this feeling away from  
me, then everything goes black, clouds appear in the sky, and the sky rips  
open with the floods, thunder and lightning appear and i can hear Liam’s  
footsteps slowly walking up the stairs and he’s shouting my name, his voice is  
creepy, he barges into my room and stands there with an evil grin on his face,  
the room is getting smaller and smaller and I start to feel small, his on top  
of me grabbing my wrist and trying to tug on my clothes i start to scream but  
no voice comes out, he just laughs at me repeating over and over again that  
none will hear me and that no one will save me and it’s what I deserve, he he  
he rapes me, he gets up and throws my clothes on top of me and leaves the room,  
before telling me if I ever tell anyway he will kill me, then I wake up_**

Reliving my nightmare was heard, tears pouring down my face, Lena and Stef was  
quiet and just hold tightly to my hand, i think this is the worst feeling ever,  
they just seem to sit there tears just sitting there not falling, i went them  
to say something anything, i don't care i hate the silence, silence is never a  
good sign


	6. What to do Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Sorry, this chapter is super short, but I’ve had a bit of writer black, and  
> this just popped into my head so I decided to just go with the flow._**

What to do know

Callies POV

They just sit there holding my hand tightly, if they squeeze any harder they’re  
going to break it, it’s nice there holding onto me but I want them to say  
something, anything, the quiet is killing me, I didn’t think it was going to be  
this hard, I was expecting them to yell or something, but not this not total  
quiet.

My thoughts are going high wire, i can hardly think, i need to get out, i need  
to run, i get up fast and run out the front door, i haven't get a clue where i am  
going but anything is better than being in there, no one even looking at me,  
there probably thinking its my fault anyway, no way are they going to let me  
back in, there going to send me away, I keep running until i found myself at  
the beach, i just sit there staring at the sky, forgetting everything that's  
just happened, there probably be glad i've gone, they will no longer need to  
worry about me.

Lena POV

Callie just ran, why? i don't know, maybe it was us, we just sat there, i didn't  
know what to say, there was nothing to say, Sorry that happened to you, just  
didn't seem right, now i am worried she didn't even take her phone so there no  
way of tracking her, usually when she upset she will go to the beach, maybe we  
will give her a few minutes to herself

Stef POV

I keep looking at Lena, for her to say something but i know what she's thinking,  
i can see it on her face, we both worried about her, but im ashamed that i  
wasn't there for her, i so angry at myself and angry at the bastard that did  
this to her, took away her innocence.

Callie POV

i feel like i've been sitting here for ages, but in fact it's only been 15  
minutes and no one even bovvered to come after me. i knew it, they don't want me,  
im damaged goods, i hate myself why did i have to tell them, i'm so stupid  
stupid stupid as i start punching the sand with all the strength i have, i'm so  
angry.


	7. Getting our baby girl

Callie POV

I’ve been sitting on the beach now for whats seems like forever, in fact, it’s  
only been like 15 minutes, she sees a car pull up and watches as Lena and Stef  
get out, I want to hide, I want the sand to swallow her whole, I watch as Stef  
and Lena run towards me with a worried expression on their face, I feel so  
guilty that I made them worry about me, this is what I thought they wanted, for  
me to disappear it’s not like they said anything to me that’s why I ran.

Stef and Lena are holding onto me for dear life, I feel safe but also a bit  
awkward and embarrassed, shouldn’t they be mad or something, shouldn’t they be  
yelling at me for running off, anything will be better than this quiet.

I don’t really know what to say to them, how do I begin, I finally told them my  
biggest secret, how do I go from there, I just keep my head down waiting for  
someone anyone to say something.

Stef and Lena POV

After driving around for what felt like ages we finally found Callie, sitting  
on the beach her head resting on her knees, she seems so oblivious to her  
surroundings, When she sees us approaching, she looks back down, she looks so  
broken, we both are worried about her, we been talking about therapy, hoping  
maybe talking about what happened will help her on her road to recovery, we  
just don’t know what to do but I can tell you one thing we love her and she not  
going anywhere.

“Callie, Cal, are you okay, why did you run off like that we were really  
worried,” Lena asked

Callie just looks up at us, she has a blank expression on her face, and her  
eyes are puffy like she been crying for ages

“Callie, Please talk to us, we want to help, we not going anywhere, we will  
always be here with you regardless, what happened to you wasn’t your fault, you  
have to believe that,” Stef Said

“Can we just go home, im tired?” Callie said in an almost whisper, looking at  
them with pleading eyes, she wasn’t ready to go over everything again she just  
was too exhausted

Stef helped Callie up, with Lena on the opposite sound of her as they made  
their way back to the car, Stef got into the driver seat, and Lena gets in the  
back with Callie.

Callie was Leaning again Lena, her eyes heavy as she tried to keep herself  
awake, but it was no use, her body was exhausted and her eyes couldn’t stay  
open.

Callie POV

I wake up the next morning with the sun shining on my face I looked at my  
phone, it was 11. 00 am, I can’t remember going to bed, then it all hit me, I  
must have fallen asleep in the car and someone mostly Stef brought me upstairs,  
I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom, it was a Saturday, so  
hopefully everyone would have made plans so I wouldn’t have to worry about all  
the chaos today, but heck I was wrong, I made myself downstairs and everybody  
was already there watching some dumb romantic on TV, I hate romantic they make  
me gag, Stef and Lena give me their sympathy look and smile and greet me with  
hugs and a cup of coffee which is rare they hate me drinking coffee so I know  
something is coming, they probably went to talk about last night, but i'm not in  
the mood I want to forget everything, talking doesn’t solve anything I don’t  
know how they’re supposed to fix this.


	8. Don't know how to continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need Ideas

This was a story i had on my fanfiction account, but after a lot of hateful comments, and not a lot of good criticism i decided to move it here,however if anyone has any ideas how i could continue this please let me now


End file.
